200 Years into the Future, the Return of Young Justice
by Voltronlover23
Summary: The bandits have gone their different ways. Each know where they are, expect for two, who seem to have vanished off the face of the earth. But danger lurks around every turn and the team needs help getting back to their own time, but the only two that know how are Gillian and Jay and no one knows where they are. It's a race against time to find them. Better summary inside.


**Sorry about the super long wait. I've been busy over the summer and school is starting in August for me. Yeah, I know it sucks. But I'm going to write as much as I can. So here it is the sequel to the "Collies of Life"! (Not a crossover)  
**

**Summary: Based on Planet of the Apes. The bandits have gone their different ways and two of them have been unseen for 200 years. Ace, Honey, Sun and Nicky know where each other are and what has happened. Ave and Honey had two pups. Sun and Nicky were hiding away from the world. But they each worry about the two other members. Gillian and Jay have been living happily and are ready to have pups of their own, but Gillian hates what the world has become. No human is safe out there. Apes have taken over the world and are hunting humans down. When the team finds themselves on this new world, they find out what the future has in store for them. But the only two who know how to get them back are nowhere to be found. Can they team and the bandits find Gillian and Jay before the apes find them? Or will it all be too late? **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rain fell from the havens in a rush. Covering the ground in the brown blanket. Earth had changed. It was no longer the simply planet where everything was going great. It was anything, but that. Eyes burned at watching the rainfall. It hadn't stopped in days. It made the land unbearable to live in. This was just winter, but here it felt like summer and summers were burning hot. But here, humans have gone wild. Monkeys rule the area. They're smarter now able to speak as if they were humans.

It was "Planet of the Apes". The planet born to many wonderful creatures was a hellhole. If you were human, you had better wish you had the legs of a cheetah. It's almost like they hunt them for sport, like humans did. Eyes watch from a mountaintop, but they cannot see much the snow fogs the area.

A male collie walks up behind the young one. "Looking at the valley doesn't help," he said, sitting next to his friend.

"I know," she replies as tears burn her eyes.

"Gillian, I miss them to but looking at Happy Harbor doesn't help."

"I know. I just wish, this world was a better place. I wanted our pups to grow up in a safer place, Jay. This world had once gone from humans on top to apes making it a jungle. It's hard enough finding food, but we need to be a team when killing it and it's hard when it's only the two of us here to watch the kids."

"I know."

Jay just licks me and walks back to our nest. I look down at my stomach. I was going to give birth soon. But this is no world to raise a family in. I had hope that I could give birth around the first human I grew to love. Dick Grayson, but he along with his team disappeared and there was no trace of any of them. The League searched for years, but could never find them. But as the years passed, I watched each and every one of them died. To the point, when there was no more Justice League. The humans carried on, until the apes began to attack. The war lasted for five years, before the people gave up. The war ended in 2096. It took 200 years, but the world I grew up in was turned into a rainforest.

The apes did everything humans did, but lived in trees and rode horses everywhere. They could have used cars, but they didn't want to. They used swords instead of guns; they hunted every predator into extinction. You could see birds, rodents, and other planet eaters. They left birds of prey and ocean animals alone.

As for pets? Well? The smaller ones are around, but were released into the wild. Cats too, but they're feral and now live in clans everywhere. Don't ask. As for the dogs, they were trained to become human trackers. Instead of man's best friend, they are now ape's best friend. From an early age, pups are taken from their mothers. Both tamed and wild. There are still wild dogs, but you can't find them in the city like you could a100 years ago. They had enough dogs to track and give more litters.

The wild ones left the city along with my family. Jay and I would go, but we're too close to the city to leave. Besides I'm due any week now.

But forget about me. Dogs are used to track down humans who were still living in the wild. They don't attack, that's the apes' job. Then they take the humans they capture into the city and sell them as slaves. When we found this out, we thought it really was the movie. For years, Jay and I have been freeing dogs and telling them to go to the river where they could escape to the other side. The apes can't swim and drown easily in water. So it's the best bet for dogs to survive. Right now, there are about ten dogs left, five are females, two are expecting, one has given birth to five puppies, and the other is barely old enough. We were going to free them tonight while the rain went on.

But as for the two of us, we found each other 20 years after I vanished. Then we made out our lives here on the mountain we called home when we were kids. No one came looking for us. We thought they had made it over with the others or were somewhere else in the world. We just prayed they were safe.

* * *

Night loomed over the land as the rain pelted the ground. We slowly made our way through the mud. I stayed behind carrying a tiny newborn pup. We were able to get them over to the bridge with all ten of them. There were no puppies left over, every dog was gone to the safety of the other side of the river. We watched them swim over to the other side. The river was a good one mile swim and it was pretty deep. We waited until each one was safely on the other side, before starting to head back.

As we climbed the mountain, a bright light appeared. It came soaring across the clouded sky. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed as the comet landed in the lake ten miles away. I looked at Jay.

"What was that," I asked.

"A comet falling from the sky," he unsurely said.

"Maybe it's aliens attacking the earth."

"Maybe they'll be better than the apes. Maybe the dogs can come back to where humans and canine lived."

"Maybe it's humans from beyond this future, come back to retake the earth."

"A dog can only dream."

We had no idea what that really was. But planet of the apes, was about to have its world turned upside down. Heroes will once again rise up in a race to save the earth. This is the return of Young Justice.

* * *

***And add dramatic music to set the mood.* That's the end of this chapter. Hope you like it and if you don't, keep your mouth shut and your worlds to yourself.**

**Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
